


Vampiros / Hadas

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [16]
Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Eggs, F/M, Family, Jewelry, Money
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Zoe & Spyro
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024





	Vampiros / Hadas

—¿Otra vez estás aquí, Spyro? Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces. ¿No ves que esas trampas pueden acabar contigo y con Sparx en un santiamén? —le reprochaba Zoe. Luego, susurró—: Este dragoncillo…

Zoe, un hada de verano que conoció a Spyro en una de sus aventuras, se encargaba de cuidar al pequeño dragón púrpura de sus heridas, provocadas por una de las muchas irresponsabilidades cometidas a causa del ímpetu que mostraba Spyro cuando tenía que salvar a alguien. En este caso, se trataba de un dragón que estaba congelado en lo alto de una torre, una torre que formaba parte de un castillo rodeado de enemigos; los magos eran los más peligrosos, pues eran capaces de modificar el entorno a su antojo.

—Zoe, ese dragón es el último de todos los que Gnasty Gnorc había atrapado bajo su maldición. En cuanto lo libere, podremos poner nuestras zarpas en el tesoro que guarda en su cámara fuerte y así lograr la paz para nuestro pueblo. ¡Necesitamos esas joyas más que nunca!

Aunque Spyro era un dragón joven, no desconocía los problemas que atravesaba su comunidad. Desde muy pequeño le habían insistido en la importancia de la supervivencia de su especie, y para ello les contaban historias sobre cómo los huevos de los dragones eran esenciales para lograr este cometido. Sin embargo, lo que más atosigaba ahora a los dragones era la falta de recursos y suministros para alimentarse. Y el tesoro de Gnasty Gnorc, resultado de los constantes expolios cometidos por el líder de los gnorc, era la clave para solucionar este problema.

Y si bien nuestro querido dragón púrpura logró su objetivo, no sabía que, en un momento indeterminado del futuro, tendría que volver a recurrir a Zoe para su próxima aventura, donde el futuro de los dragones se vería comprometido por un gran robo… Y no de las joyas precisamente.


End file.
